This invention relates to a composite resin for use in dentistry, and a method for treating same to impart antimicrobial and microbicidal properties thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite resin adapted for application to carious tooth cavities and decayed portions of teeth in the mouth, in various forms such as a filling material for restoring teeth, a bonding agent for dental crowns and bridges, a dental cement, or any other adhesive.
In the following description, the term "active element" is used to refer to an ion or a radical.
A composite resin, in a form such as a filling material for tooth restoration, a bonding agent, an adhesive or the like, generally contains a rigid synthetic resin and an inorganic filler. In application thereof, at first the composite resin is filled in the portions in the mouth to be treated, and then hardened and bonded by means of a photochemical polymerization reaction using ultraviolet rays, or other chemical reaction.
However, a composite resin of this type tends to corrode in the portions contacting the tooth and peel away from the surfaces of the tooth enamel or dentine, due to the attack of cariogenic bacteria and the like after use for an extended period. The mechanical strength of such composite resins per se may also be reduced.
In addition, the color of the tooth may deteriorate due to the accretion and corrosion of food remnants left on the tooth.